


Lumpy's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [15]
Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Bombs, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, Humor, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Male Sneezing, One Shot, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Splendid tries to save Lumpy from it.





	

[Lumpy has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Lumpy: Hey, what's this? I've never seen it before.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Splendid's voice is heard.]

Splendid: Never fear! Splendid is here!

[Splendid is standing on top of a hill. He tries to fly down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as he screams.]

Lumpy: Oh, hey, Splendid. I got this thing, and I don't know what it does. Do you know what it does?

[Flaky arrives just as Splendid gets up and lifts up his stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. He presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Lumpy under itself.]

Lumpy: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Lumpy begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Lumpy: Ah... AaaAAAHHHHH...

[Flaky realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Splendid, completely clueless, stays where he is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Splendid tries to inspect it...]

Lumpy: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Lumpy releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Lumpy is inside of - where it was, and knocks Splendid off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Lumpy sneezes three more times.]

Lumpy: AAAHHH-CHOOOO! AAHH-CHOOOOO! AAAAAAHHHHHH... CHOOOOOOOOO!

[Splendid and Flaky cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Lumpy: AAAAHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOO!!

[Lumpy sneezes again, causing Splendid and Flaky to cringe. Flaky decides to help Lumpy out of the crater.]

Flaky: Um, I'll help you, Lumpy.

[Lumpy nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Lumpy: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOO!

[Splendid plugs his ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Lumpy puts a finger under his nose and looks at him in irritation.]

Splendid: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Lumpy: [removes his finger and sneezes again] AHHH-CHOO! [puts a finger under his nose] A little off-course?! Are you a... [removes his finger and sneezes again] AH-CHOOOO! [puts a finger under his nose] ...schmo or what? You made me lose that thing I had!

Flaky: Um, actually, Lumpy... I think that thing you just lost was what Splendid was trying to protect you from.

Splendid: Exactly. That was a sneeze bomb. Soon after it ended up with you, it exploded, which caused you to sneeze.

[Lumpy looks surprised for a moment.]

Lumpy: Why didn't you guys tell me that would happen?

[Splendid and Flaky can only look at each other with a look of dismay on their faces.]

**"What... What?" Lumpy asked in confusion. ******

******"Yeah, that's about what I said, too," Meowth said. "You know, this one isn't that bad compared to the other Sneeze Attack fanfics. Most of those were just crud." ******** **

**********"I... I really hope this doesn't become an episode of my show..." Lumpy blushed and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. ******** ** ** **

**************"Don't worry, it won't," Meowth reassured him, only to say something that embarrassed Lumpy even more. "But it'd be pretty cool if it did. You deserve it for being such a moron." ******** ** ** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

THE END


End file.
